


Thunderstorm

by Goddessofmars00



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, I love writing these, Romance, cormay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessofmars00/pseuds/Goddessofmars00
Summary: Theresa doesn't like thunderstorms





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on real people but the plot is Fictional. Prompt from xcharmcandyx

The thunder roars angrily and loudly outside their hotel room. 

He loves thunderstorms, but the woman laying next to him doesn't. 

She denies it, of course, she does because to admit she hated or feared would mean she was weak. 

He can tell by the way she lays her head on his chest and doesn't roll her eyes when he goes to hold her that she doesn't like them. 

When he kisses her on the forehead she doesn't tell him is it things like that make him seem sweet and weak.


End file.
